1. Field
Example embodiments relate to anti-reflection structures using a metal nanoparticle layer and a high-k dielectric material and methods of manufacturing the anti-reflection structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surface plasmons refer to plasmons resulting from strong interaction between free electrons, which are confined to a surface of a metal, and incident light. When a fine structure of a surface of an object is changed, the types of surface plasmons may be changed, and thus, wavelengths of light absorbed by a material may also be changed. Accordingly, colors of the material may be adjusted by using the surface plasmons.
Because light absorption by metal nanoparticles occurs when free electrons couple to light (electromagnetic field) in visible and near-infrared wavelength regions, colors may be selectively controlled. Accordingly, metal nanoparticles have recently been used in optical devices in order to utilize the surface plasmon effect.